Colega, ¿dónde está mi varita?
by Cris Snape
Summary: Harry, chico acostumbrado a la vida sana, decide irse de fiesta una noche y por la mañana descubre los efectos de una buena resaca: dolor de cabeza, nauseas, mal estar general. Y pérdida de varita. ¿Dónde se la habrá dejado? Fic escrito para el reto "Parodiando los clichés" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Parte 1

**COLEGA, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI VARITA?**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Parodiando los clichés"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. Tal y como su nombre indica, los valientes fickers que hemos decidido embarcarnos en esta aventura, debemos escribir sobre aquellos clichés que pueblan el universo mágico de nuestra querida saga de Harry Potter. Y debemos hacerlo en clave humor, lo cual sólo complica las cosas. _

_Yo no estoy muy segura de saber escribir parodia, pero en cuanto supe de qué iría el reto tuve muy claro lo que iba a escribir. De hecho, mi querido muso se ha inspirado en otra historia que ya escribí hace muchos, muchos años, cuando era joven e inexperta y cometía aún muchos más errores que ahora. Aquella cosa era un long-fic plagado de referencias a Isabel Pantoja y a su, por entonces novio, Julián Muñoz. Obviamente, podéis respirar tranquilos porque ninguno de los dos aparecerá en las siguientes líneas. Esto es una historia centrada únicamente en Harry Potter e inspirada a medias en la peli "__**Colega, ¿dónde está mi coche?"**__. La vi hace muchos años, pero recuerdo que en su momento me hizo gracia; ignoro qué efecto podría causar en mí a estas alturas de mi vida._

_Será mejor que me deje de rollos. Puedo usar entre 1000 y 7000 palabras y, por suerte para mí, las notas de autor, el título y demás no cuentan. Sin más preámbulos, vamos al grano. Espero que os guste. Y que os riáis, aunque sea un poco._

* * *

Abre un ojo.

Le duele la cabeza.

Abre el otro.

Le duele la cabeza y la luz le deslumbra tanto que tiene que volver a cerrarlos.

Respira profundamente e intenta tragar saliva.

La boca le sabe a vómito. Y le duele la cabeza. Muchísimo.

No sabe lo que le está pasando, pero tiene muy claro que intentar moverse es una locura. De hecho, se encuentra tan mal que preferiría enfrentarse a Voldemort antes que seguir pasando por ese infierno.

Abre otra vez los ojos y logra enfocar el techo que hay justo ahí arriba. No entiende nada. No parece estar en su habitación y no logra reconocer aquel lugar. Y la cabeza le sigue doliendo y cada vez siente más nauseas.

Acierta a girar el cuello hacia la derecha y sólo ve una pared. Se marea un poco, así que agradece seguir tumbado en el suelo. Cuando mira a su izquierda, espera no ver nada significativo y se lleva una buena sorpresa.

Ron está allí. Su querido mejor amigo, con su mata de pelo rojo y su cara llena de pecas. Parece dormido y se dice que tiene que hacer algo para despertarle.

Intenta hablar, pero tiene la boca tan seca que el sonido que emite ni siquiera llega a ser un graznido. También hace el esfuerzo por incorporarse un poco, pero es imposible porque todo le da vueltas. Así pues, hace acopio de sus escasas fuerzas y comienza a arrastrarse por el suelo. Es una experiencia infernal, pero al final llega hasta Ron y logra darle un par de golpecitos en el brazo.

—¡Ey, Ron! ¡Despierta!

Pero el chico no sólo no se inmuta, sino que se pone a roncar como si estuviera sumido en un sueño muy profundo. A él sigue doliéndole la cabeza y aún no ha conseguido averiguar dónde está exactamente, pero zarandea a Ron para traerlo de vuelta al mundo de las personas despiertas. Y puesto que fracasa nuevamente, decide que un buen chorro de agua sobre la cara bastará para espabilarlo. Ciertamente no se siente muy capaz de hacer magia, pero igualmente busca su varita.

Primero tantea entre sus ropas. Nada. Luego a su alrededor. Nada de nada. Alarmado, se sienta en el suelo bruscamente. El dolor de cabeza es absolutamente infernal y está a punto de vomitar allí mismo, pero casi ni se da cuenta. Porque no está. Su varita no está. Ha desaparecido. La ha perdido.

—¡RON! —El chillido retumba en su cabeza y su supuesto mejor amigo sigue roncando tan campante. Harto de su vaguería, Harry lo zarandea por los hombros y le grita otra vez—. ¡RON, DESPIERTA! ¡RON, RON!

—¡Ron, ron, ron! ¡La botella de Ron!

Alguien ha canturreado esa canción pirata a sus espaldas. Cuando gira la cabeza y descubre a Theodore Nott, lamenta más que nunca no tener su varita. Todos en Hogwarts saben que el joven Nott es el chico más misterioso del mundo. Y no es para menos porque, aunque tenga cara de ratón y carezca por completo de cualidades para socializar con el prójimo, tiene muchísimos admiradores. Chicos y chicas, todos caen rendidos a sus pies.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta con voz de pito mientras busca su varita y lucha contra los elfos domésticos que chillan dentro de su cabeza.

—Creo que esa pregunta debería hacerla yo, Potter.

—¿Tú? ¿Por qué tú?

—Pues porque tú y tu comadreja estáis en la sala común de Slytherin.

Quiere gritar lo suficientemente fuerte como para mostrar su espanto, pero se ha quedado mudo. Vuelve a echar un vistazo a su alrededor y descubre que todo es verde y plateado y se estremece. ¡Oh, por los Merlín! ¡Qué lugar tan horrible! ¡Tan, tan, tan horrible!

No sabe cómo ha llegado allí ni por qué se ha quedado dormido en el suelo al lado de Ron. De hecho, no se acuerda de muchas de las cosas que hizo el día anterior y finalmente comprende por qué se encuentra tan enfermo.

Tiene resaca.

Y aunque su memoria está repleta de lagunas de aguas profundas y muy negras, sí que se acuerda de cómo empezó todo.

* * *

_Ron y él estaban sentados en la sala común. Su mejor amigo estaba zampándose un buen bocadillo de chorizo con mortadela y él tenía los ojos clavados en el fuego, preguntándose por qué el destino cruel insistía en torturarle de esa manera. Primero, un psicópata chiflado se cargó a sus padres y se quedó huérfano con poco más de un año de edad. Segundo, fue criado por dos maltratadores horripilantes y con un pésimo gusto para la decoración de interiores. Tercero, el psicópata chiflado volvía a la vida para matarlo. Cuarto, su padrino se moría. Y quinto._

_Ni siquiera quería pensar en el número cinco porque Ron estaba a su lado y no le apetecía que le notara que algunas veces se empalmaba pensando en su hermana pequeña. Ginny, que había tenido la nada desdeñable cantidad de dos novios en toda su vida, y que por ello era considerada una femme-fatale entre sus compañeros de estudios, le ponía cachondo y lamentaba profundamente no poder estar con ella por aquello de no ponerla en peligro y porque, además, no le gustaría nada enfrentarse a las iras de todo el clan Weasley. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan desgraciado? ¿Por qué el destino cruel insistía en zancadillearle todo el rato? ¿Por qué no podía tener una vida normal? ¿Por qué narices no aprendía un hechizo para transfigurar la montura de sus gafas y hacerlas menos anticuadas y horrorosas?_

_Se sentía tan triste que no tenía ganas de hacer los deberes. En realidad, Ron y él fingían que estudiaban, pero obviamente los dos estaban inmersos en actividades más gratificantes. Y aunque no quería meterse en faena, tuvo que hacer la pregunta._

—_Ron, colega. ¿Hacemos algo? Tenemos que terminar el ensayo para la profesora McGonagall._

—_¡Bah! Seguro que Hermione lo hace por nosotros._

—_No lo creo, Ronald._

_Los dos amigos giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Esperaban encontrarse a Hermione con los brazos cruzados, mirándolos reprobadoramente y golpeando el suelo con la punta del pie, con su pelo alborotado y su uniforme de Gryffindor sin una arruga a la vista. Sin embargo, aquella chica no tenía nada que ver con la Hermione de toda la vida porque esa chica era guapa. Tenía el pelo liso, estaba maquillada como si hubiera contratado a un profesional de Bollywood y llevaba un minivestido rojo que dejaba a la vista unas curvas dignas de la mejor muggle modelo profesional._

—_¡Joder, Hermione! ¡Estás muy buena!_

_Ron, haciendo gala de su innata sensibilidad, había escupido esas palabras mezcladas con pan y chorizo a medio masticar. Su amigo sólo asintió porque, joder, Hermione sí estaba buena. De hecho, estaba tan buena que tal vez esa noche pudiera sustituirla por Ginny durante sus fantasías más íntimas. Pensó, no obstante, que a la chica no le gustaría mucho recibir esa clase de pseudo piropos, así que le sorprendió muchísimo verla parpadear y sonreír seductoramente. ¿Y Ginny era la femme-fatale?_

—_Muchas gracias, Ronald. Ya lo sé. Pero, decidme. ¿Cómo tengo el pelo por detrás? Es que no me lo veo bien y quiero que esté perfecto. Ya sabéis lo importante que es para mí que mi pelo esté siempre perfecto. ¿A qué sí?_

_Intercambió una mirada con Ron y ambos asintieron. No era que hubieran notado anteriormente que Hermione se preocupara excesivamente de esas cosas, pero lo mejor era no llevarle la contraria._

—_¿Es que vas a algún lado? Habíamos pensado en que nos echaras una mano con la tarea —Comentó Ron como quien no quiere la cosa._

—_¿Tarea? ¿Qué tarea? ¿Acaso pensáis que voy a perder mi precioso tiempo con esas tonterías? Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, tengo una vida social que atender._

—_¿En serio?_

—_He quedado con Draco para darnos el lote._

_Volvió a mirar a Ron. Efectivamente, estaba tan alucinado como él._

—_¿Draco? ¿Cómo Draco Malfoy? —Tartamudeó. Hermione asintió—. ¡Pero si le odias! Es un idiota y te llama sangresucia._

—_¡Oh, pero eso era antes! Draco es el chico más sensible de todo el universo. Antes era un poco capullo por causa de las presiones de sus padres, pero en verdad es un alma bondadosa. Y le encantan los muggles. Dice que de mayor quiere ser ingeniero informático._

—_¿Ingequé? —Preguntó Ron, que no había entendido ni una palabra. Su amiga le miró como si le diera mucha pena y agitó la cabeza. Su larga cabellera centelleó seductoramente, como si estuviera en medio de un anuncio de champú._

—_Tal vez te lo explique en otro momento. Ahora, debo irme o llegaré tarde._

—_Pero, Hermione. ¡Es Malfoy! No nos fiamos de él. ¿Verdad, Ron? —El pelirrojo, que se había quedado prendado de los movimientos de cabello, asintió—. Vamos a ir contigo._

—_No podéis._

—_Claro que sí. Siempre lo hemos hecho todo juntos y no vamos a dejar que te haga nada. ¿Verdad, Ron? —El otro asintió de nuevo._

—_Pues no creo que sea necesario que estéis presentes cuando haga lo que tengo que hacer con Draco —Ni siquiera pudo protestar ante esa afirmación de su mejor amiga—. Además, nos vamos a pasar por una fiesta que se celebra en Slytherin y no creo que os apetezca ir allí._

_Volvió a mirar a Ron, que había logrado apartar los ojos del escote de su amiga y que parecía estar considerando algo de vital importancia._

—_Bueno, Hermione. Dicen que las fiestas en Slytherin son muy interesantes. Cualquier adolescente querría estar allí._

—_¿Por qué dices eso? —Preguntó el otro chico sin enterarse de nada._

—_Pues porque todo el mundo sabe que en Slytherin son unos dioses del sexo. Deben recibir alguna clase extra para aprender, porque en Gryffindor no es que haya mucho movimiento de ese tipo._

_Y el brujo de gafas, cuya experiencia sexual se limitaba a besar a una chica hasta hacerla llorar y a hacerse pajas en soledad, se le abrieron los ojos como platos y sí, también se planteó hacer el sacrificio y visitar la sala común de sus archienemigos._

—_¿De verdad hacen eso?_

—_Hay orgía todas las semanas —Ron asintió con vehemencia—. Casi siempre son en la sala común, pero a veces tienen que largarse a la Sala de los Menesteres para que Snape no les pille._

—_¿La Sala de los Menesteres?_

—_Puedes utilizarla para lo que la necesites. Cualquier cosa que necesites._

_Asintió. Podía sentir como sus hormonas saltaban dentro de su cuerpo y tomó una decisión que marcaría para siempre su destino._

—_He dicho que nos vamos contigo, Hermione. Haremos el esfuerzo. Todo sea por ayudarte._

_Y dicho y hecho._

* * *

—No puede ser —Musita mientras se acerca a Ron y le sacude. Nott le observa con los ojos entornados un instante, pero luego se encoge de hombros y sigue con lo suyo. Y como es un chaval tan misterioso, nadie sabe exactamente qué es lo suyo. Pero a él no le importa lo que haga el Slytherin. Él sólo quiere despertar a su amigo. Y vocifera—. ¡Ron, colega, despierta! ¡DESPIERTA!

Lo consigue después de media docena de intentos. Le duele la cabeza y está mareado, pero no le importa tener resaca y encontrarse muy mal. Sólo quiere salir de allí y encontrar su varita. Sólo eso.

Cuando Ron abre los ojos y le mira, no tiene pinta de sentirse mejor que él.

—¡Oh, Harry! ¡Qué malito estoy!

—Ya, Ron. Da igual, colega. Levántate.

Tira de su brazo y consigue ponerle en pie. Ron se tambalea, confuso y pálido.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En la sala común de Slytherin.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que has oído.

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

—¿No te acuerdas de la fiesta? —Ron entorna los ojos y niega con la cabeza—. Vinimos para acompañar a Hermione, ¿te acuerdas de eso? —Y el pelirrojo sonríe.

—Llevaba puesto un minivestido rojo y estaba muy buena.

—Eso es.

—¿Y dónde está ahora?

—No lo sé, pero tenemos que encontrarla.

—Sí, sí, claro —Ron se tambalea de nuevo e intenta andar—. Vamos a salvarla de las garras del hurón albino.

—Lo que tú digas, pero antes hay otra cosa más importante que hacer.

—¿Más importante que el escote de Hermione?

—Mucho más —Traga saliva, horrorizado ante lo que está a punto de decir—. Ron, colega. He perdido mi varita.

El horror se hace visible en el rostro del pelirrojo porque todo el mundo sabe que lo peor que le puede pasar a un brujo es perder su varita. Busca la forma de consolar al salvador del mundo mágico, pero no se le ocurre nada porque eso de usar las palabras nunca se le ha dado demasiado bien.

—Te ayudaré —Ron echa mano de su propia varita y la encuentra justo allí, dentro de sus pantalones. Donde debe estar—. Te sacaré de las mazmorras sano y salvo, te lo prometo.

—Vale, pero antes busquemos mi varita. Seguro que la ha cogido alguna serpiente.

—Y también tenemos que encontrar a Hermione.

Asiente y los dos echan un vistazo a su alrededor. Ven a unos cuantos chicos tirados por aquí y por allá y reconocen rostros de alumnos que no son de Slytherin. Realmente las fiestas en ese lugar deben ser algo épico y el chico no entiende por qué no le han invitado a ninguna. ¿Acaso le cae mal a todo el mundo? Porque él es la mar de simpático y además es un héroe que ha salvado a todos los magos y brujas. ¿Tan ingratos son que no pueden invitarle a una estúpida fiesta? Tiene ganas de hacerle a alguien un par de reproches, pero entonces Pansy Parkinson aparece en escena. Casi espera que se ponga a insultarles e intente arrancarles los ojos con sus manos. No lo hace. Se acerca a Ron y le sonríe como si pretendiera ligar con él.

—¡Vaya, vaya, Weasley! Ya veo que sigues por aquí.

—Esto… —Y Ron tartamudea un poco porque las chicas no suelen mirarle de esa forma—. Sí, bueno. Yo… Ya me iba y eso.

—Pues es una lástima. ¿Por qué no te quedas un ratito conmigo?

Observa como Pansy le pasa los brazos por el cuello a su mejor amigo y no da crédito. Ron tampoco.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Digamos que anoche descubrí que tienes ciertos atributos que consiguen que tu estupidez y tu pobreza pasen desapercibidas.

Ron entorna los ojos y no entiende ni una sola palabra. Y puesto que está bastante incómodo, intenta cambiar de tema.

—¿Has visto la varita de Harry?

Pansy mira al chico que vivió con cierto desprecio y vuelve a sonreírle a Ron.

—He visto la tuya y con eso es más que suficiente.

Ron mira su varita. Parkinson prácticamente está restregándose contra él y el pelirrojo supone que le está insinuando algo, pero no sabe qué. Y como la cercanía de la chica le pone un poco nervioso, sigue hablando.

—¿Y a Hermione? ¿Has visto a Hermione? Seguro que puede ayudarnos con la varita.

El pobre chico de los Weasley no entiende por qué Pansy Parkinson se pone furiosa de repente y empieza a golpearle el pecho con los puños. Seguramente tenga el periodo o algo así, porque esos cambios de humor no son normales.

—¡Serás idiota! ¡Pues que te den, comadreja!

Y se aleja de él soltando maldiciones, aunque sin quitarle ojo de encima a… Ron agacha la mirada y se pregunta dónde estaba mirando exactamente esa loca.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Le pregunta a su amigo, que sonríe como si fuera tonto.

—¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta? —Ron niega con la cabeza—. Le gusta tu varita, colega.

—Pues a mí me parece que no es nada del otro mundo. Cuando Ollivander me la vendió dijo que no es nada especial. ¿Por qué te crees que le gusta tanto?

—¿Sabes qué? Déjalo, anda. Vamos a buscar a Hermione.

Ron no parece muy conforme con la respuesta, pero termina asintiendo y sigue a Harry a través de la sala común de Slytherin. Hay un extraño olorcillo en el ambiente, pero ninguno de los dos le presta mucha atención porque no solo están buscando a su amiga, tampoco pierden la oportunidad de intentar localizar la varita de Harry.

Finalmente, dan con Hermione. Y con Malfoy. Y resulta ciertamente sorprendente ver al chico arrodillado a sus pies, jurándole amor eterno y recitándole poemas del todo muggles. Al salvador de los magos casi le da vergüenza interrumpir, pero hay cosas más importantes que el ligoteo.

—Esto, Hermione. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Su amiga, que luce tan perfecta y sexy como la noche anterior y que ha estado sonriendo como una boba, parece muy molesta por la presencia del chico, pero deja a Malfoy de todas formas.

—¡Oh, bella mía! ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes solo, te lo suplico! ¿Qué será de mi desdichada vida de ricachón vividor y pendenciero si no estás tú cerca? ¿Quién me salvará de la depravación y la oscuridad si no tú, mi amada Hermione?

—Tranquilo, cielo, que sólo van a ser cinco minutitos.

Hermione besa a su amado en los labios y se aleja unos pasos de él. Cuando encara a sus amigos y se cruza de brazos, no necesita esforzarse demasiado para instarles a hablar.

—¿Y bien? Estoy muy ocupada, por si no os habéis dado cuenta.

—Ya, con Malfoy —Espeta con brusquedad mientras Ron contempla con ojo clínico las tetas bien puestas de la chica—. No te quitaremos mucho tiempo, ¿verdad, Ron? —No hay reacción alguna por parte del otro—. Sólo quería saber si has visto mi varita.

—¿Tu varita? No me digas que la has perdido. ¡Pero Harry! La varita es un instrumento de vital importancia en la vida de un mago. No puedes haberla perdido.

—Pues lo he hecho. ¿Tienes idea de dónde puede estar?

Hermione, que otra vez parece ser la sabelotodo de toda la vida, se golpetea el labio con la punta del dedo.

—Cuando Ron y tú os fuisteis, aún la tenías. Aunque no sabía que hubierais vuelto, así que no sé si regresasteis con ella o no.

—¿Nos fuimos? ¿Dónde?

—Al despacho de Snape.

—¿Al despacho de Snape?

—Sí, Harry. Al despacho de Snape.

—Pero, ¿por qué narices iba a querer entrar ahí?

—Pues no lo sé. Sólo sé que dijisteis algo de ver bichos embotellados y os largasteis —Tras decir eso, Hermione se da media vuelta—. Y ahora me vuelvo con Draco. Ha compuesto un poema precioso para mí.

La ve alejarse y se siente devastado porque no sabe qué será de su existencia si realmente se ha dejado la varita allí. El despacho de Snape, el único sitio del mundo aún más horrible que la sala común de Slytherin.

* * *

_Y como quiero dejaros con la intriga, hasta aquí voy a leer de momento._

_¿Qué hicieron Harry y Ron en el despacho del profesor de Pociones? ¿Fueron pillados en plena faena por el bueno de Severus? ¿Estará la varita de Harry allí o se la habrá dejado en algún otro sitio? Estas y otras cuestiones se resolverán en el segundo y último capítulo de__** "Colega, ¿dónde está mi varita?"**_

_Ya sabéis como dejar vuestras impresiones. Agradeceré muchísimo que lo hagáis. Sí, señores y señoras. Muchísimo._


	2. Parte 2

**COLEGA, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI VARITA?**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

El despacho de Snape.

Tiene la certeza de que no existe nada más parecido al infierno en la tierra y está absolutamente aterrorizado, pero sabe que tienen que entrar allí porque es su única oportunidad de encontrar la varita. Mira a Ron, que está tieso como un palo, pálido como la nieve en invierno y, a juzgar por el bollo de chocolate que se está zampando, hambriento como un troll de las montañas.

—Ron, colega. ¿Cómo puedes comer justo cuando estamos a punto de entrar en el despacho ya sabes quién?

El pelirrojo se encoge de hombros y no contesta. Su amigo siente que él no podría probar bocado teniendo en cuenta que la tercera guerra mágica se está desarrollando dentro de su cabeza, pero lo deja estar porque tiene miedo, resaca y muchas ganas de recuperar el instrumento más preciado en la vida de un mago.

—¿Crees que Snape estará ahí? —Pregunta Ron de sopetón, haciéndole sobresaltar aunque en realidad no haya sido para tanto.

—No sé. Tal vez tendríamos que llamar.

Cree que Ron no lo hará, pero no tarda ni un instante en golpetear la ancestral madera con los nudillos. Su compañero imagina que Snape los recibirá de mala manera y tal vez intente convertirlos en ingredientes para sus pociones, así que le sorprende muchísimo cuando el murciélago grasiento les abre la puerta.

En chándal y con zapatillas deportivas.

En verde y plata, por supuesto.

—Esto… —El chico se lleva una mano a la cabeza, demasiado anonadado como para pensar con claridad—. ¿Profesor Snape?

Está seguro de que va a matarles, no sólo por haber tenido la osadía de interrumpirle en sus quehaceres, sino porque lo han pillado de esa guisa. Sin embargo, y aunque el tipo pone los ojos en blanco, no suena demasiado hostil cuando habla, sólo mordaz y desagradable.

—No, Potter, soy mi vecina la del pueblo. ¿Qué quieren?

—Esto… Me preguntaba si usted había… Esto…

Quiere que se lo trague la tierra. No puede creerse que de verdad esté allí, frente a Snape, tartamudeando y a punto de preguntarle por su varita. Tiembla, siente nauseas, le duele la cabeza y no puede evitar preguntarse de dónde ha sacado Ron ese trozo de tarta de manzana. Y entonces, como por arte de magia aunque no tenga su varita ni pueda hacer un solo hechizo, su mente se llena de recuerdos.

Recuerdos escalofriantes y pavorosos que le hubiera gustado mantener muy, muy lejos de su pobre e inocente cerebro de adolescente atormentado y eternamente perseguido por un loco psicópata desnarigado y con el corazón partío. ¿O era el alma?

* * *

—_¡Ji, ji!_

—_¡Calla Ron, qué nos va a oír!_

—_¡Ja, ja!_

—_¡Ron!_

_El pelirrojo realmente intentaba disimular la risita estúpida, pero estaba tan nervioso que no podía controlarse. Le había pasado desde pequeño y por eso nunca se le dio bien la parte de hacer travesuras y decir mentiras. Seguramente los gemelos se habían llevado todo el talento en ese sentido y el pobre Ron debía conformarse con reír como un tonto mientras el profesor más cruel y sádico de todo Hogwarts estaba a punto de pillarles en su despacho._

_Tenía muy claro por qué estaban allí. Estaba convencidísimo de que Snape, malo como él solo, guardaba fetos humanos conservados en formol dentro de su armario de ingredientes. Ron decía que no podía ser tan perverso. Habían discutido el asunto en la fiesta de la sala común de Slytherin y una cosa llevó a la otra. A esa hora bien podrían estar enrollándose con tipos como Blaise Zabini o tipas como Pansy Parkinson, pero preferían dedicarse a menesteres mucho más interesantes. Porque, vamos, por favor. ¿Qué adolescente no sería capaz de renunciar al sexo más salvaje del mundo a cambio de meterse en las habitaciones privadas de un psicópata bastardo e hijo de puta? Obviamente, los estúpidos. Eso por descontado._

—_¡Mira, el armario! —La alegría inundó su cuerpo y no tardó nada en plantarse frente al mencionado armario. Sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió las puertas. Podría haber saltado alguna alarma o podría haberle dado algún maleficio, pero no pasó nada. Y realmente le hubiera gustado encontrar fetos humanos, pero allí no había más que cosas asquerosas y que olían fatal—. ¡Jope! ¡Pues vaya plan!_

—_Te lo dije, colega. Me debes un… —Ron frunció el ceño, intentando recordar un detalle muy importante—. ¿Qué habíamos apostado?_

—_Nada._

—_¿Nada? Para una vez que gano algo —Se encogió de hombros—. Venir aquí ha sido una pérdida de tiempo._

_Quiso decirle que había sido una pequeña aventura, pero Snape ni siquiera estuvo a punto de pillarles y se vio en la obligación de darle la razón. Hasta que observó esa otra puerta y se dio cuenta de que sólo podía llevar a un sitio._

—_El dormitorio de Snape —Dijo con decisión._

—_¿Qué le pasa? —Inquirió Ron rascándose la frente._

—_Seguro que tiene los fetos en su habitación. ¡Vamos a ver!_

—_¡Pues sí, hombre! Tengo ganas de aventuras, pero no me apetece suicidarme._

—_¡Venga! No seas cobarde._

_Ron estiró el cuello y las orejas se le pusieron coloradas. No le gustaba que le llamaran cobarde. Nada de nada. Posiblemente no era el más talentoso de sus hermanos, pero era valiente y tenía un largo historial de estupideces pasadas para demostrarlo. Como intentar detener al profesor Snape cuando pensaban que era más malo de lo que es en realidad, o como cuando fueron a rescatar a Ginny de las garras de una serpiente gigante, o cuando quisieron enfrentarse a un maniaco homicida. Y muchas otras cosas más. Así pues, y para dejar bien claro que era un Gryffindor digno de su nombre, caminó con decisión hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Snape y la abrió sin pensárselo dos veces._

_Craso error._

_El pelirrojo reconocía que no había sido el mejor proceder. Seguramente deberían haber ideado algún plan para asegurarse de que Snape no estuviera allí, pero ya era tarde. Porque Snape estaba allí. O alguien que tenía su cara, porque por lo demás no tenía demasiado que ver con el temido y grasiento profesor de pociones._

_El hombre de nariz ganchuda y ojos negros que bailaba desnudo en la habitación tenía la cara de Severus Snape pero ya está. Su largo y sedoso pelo negro se agitaba sensualmente al ritmo de sus movimientos. Su cuerpo, esculpido gracias al noble arte de elaborar pociones, parecía el de un adonis griego. Tenía tantos músculos por todas partes que incluso Ron Weasley podría haberse vuelto marica sólo para acariciarlos. Y sus dientes, blancos y alineados como los de los anuncios muggles de dentífrico, relucían a través de una sonrisa resplandeciente. La sonrisa de un hombre feliz. La sonrisa de alguien que no lleva toda la vida patéticamente enamorado de una mujer muerta._

_Ron cierra la puerta antes de que su mejor amigo pueda ver nada. El pobrecito ya ha sufrido suficientes traumas como para añadir uno más a la lista, así que agarra al moreno de la túnica y se lo lleva a rastras y corriendo a todo correr._

—_¡Ey, colega! ¿Qué haces?_

—_¡Rápido, Harry! Tenemos que irnos. Ahora._

—_¿Por qué? ¿Snape estaba torturando a alguien?_

—_Bueno, más o menos —Ron había conseguido sacarlo del infierno y ahora corrían por los pasillos—. No quieres ver lo que he visto, créeme._

—_Pero…_

—_¡Calla y corre, insensato!_

_Y Ron estaba tan concentrado en la huida que no escuchó el ruido producido por una varita al caer al suelo._

* * *

—No me preguntaba nada, profesor. Nada de nada.

Y tras decir aquello, agarra a Ron por el cuello de la túnica y se lo lleva de allí antes de que Snape reaccione y les quite quinientos millones de puntos.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Por qué no le has preguntado nada?

—Porque él no tiene mi varita. Se me cayó anoche mientras huíamos de su despacho.

—¿En serio?

—Te empeñaste en que debíamos correr. Imagino que debiste ver algo muy horrible.

Ron frunce el ceño e intenta recordar, pero su mente está en blanco. Algún día lo agradecerá.

—Pues no sé qué fue.

—Ya da igual. La varita tiene que estar por este pasillo.

Durante más de cinco minutos, los dos amigos buscan con ahínco entre las altísimas paredes de piedra, pero no encuentran nada. El chico imagina que alguien ha debido hacerse con la varita y se pregunta quién. Aunque pensándolo bien, si todo el mundo estuvo en la fiesta de Slytherin, seguramente estarán durmiendo la mona y sólo se le ocurre un candidato.

—¡Filch! —Exclama, sonriente y orgulloso de una capacidad deductiva que nunca antes ha estado ahí—. ¡Él tiene la varita! Seguro que la ha encontrado y la tiene en su oficina.

—No me gusta ir ahí —Dice Ron, que se está bebiendo un cartón de leche porque comer tanto le ha dado un poco de sed—. Huele fatal y, además, creo que le gusto a la Señora Norris. Siempre que me ve se me restriega por las piernas —Frunce el ceño—. Aunque también puede ser que quiera comida. Como siempre llevo tanta. ¿Tú qué crees, Harry?

—Lo investigaremos luego. Lo importante ahora es encontrar la varita.

—¡Claro! ¡Las cosas que a ti te pasan son más importantes que las que me pasan a mí! —Ron pone morritos—. Es igual que en casa. Mamá y papá siempre les hacen más caso a mis hermanos que a mí. O Hermione, que considera que es mejor hacerle caso a Malfoy que a mí. ¡Con lo bien que le quedaba el vestido rojo! ¿Crees que Malfoy le ha metido mano o algo?

Opta por no hacerle caso porque Ron empieza a quejarse de lo insignificante que se siente y esas chorradas. Ni que sus problemillas fueran para tanto. Él al menos no es huérfano, ni ha dormido durante años en la alacena bajo las escaleras, ni tiene a un loco maniático detrás suya. Y, por supuesto, no ha perdido su varita. La tiene ahí, entre sus dedos, perfectamente protegida y a salvo.

Le alegra llegar al despacho de Filch porque Ron se queda callado. Le gusta ser su amigo, pero a veces es un poco plasta. Una vez más, llama a la puerta y se alegra de no recibir respuesta. Suponiendo que el conserje andará por ahí limpiando algo manualmente, lo que en su opinión es una pérdida de tiempo porque cualquier elfo podría limpiar cualquier cosa con sólo chasquear los dedos, entra a su cuchitril y se dispone a buscar la varita.

Y no es tarea fácil, porque si el armario de ingredientes para pociones de Snape se caracteriza por estar limpio y ordenado, la oficina de Filch es una oda al desorden.

—¡Venga, Ron! Ayúdame a buscar. No puede estar muy escondida si la ha encontrado hoy.

Ron asiente y otra vez le echa un cable. Lo revuelven todo y no encuentran nada.

—¡Ey, colega! Mira esto.

Salvo eso. Ron le muestra un diario y a Harry se le encoge el corazón al ver que es de Sirius Black. Se dispone hojearlo un poco cuando Filch les sorprende. No podía ser de otra manera.

—¡Intrusos! —Gruñe y chirría los dientes—. ¡Alumnos sinvergüenzas! ¡Invasores de la propiedad privada! Debería colgaros por los pulgares. ¡Eso debería hacer! Y azotaros hasta despellejar vuestras inmundas nalgas de brujos malcriados.

—Sí, ya —Sabe que suena irrespetuoso, pero es que realmente no tiene tiempo para escuchar las quejas de un simple squib amargado—. ¿Dónde está mi varita?

—¿Su varita? —El conserje corta el rollo, claramente indignado por tamaña falta de disciplina y saber estar.

—La perdí en el pasillo. Seguro que usted la ha encontrado y la tiene aquí. ¡Démela!

—¡Oh, maldito insolente desarrapado! ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?

—Harry Potter.

—Esto, Harry —Ron le susurra las palabras al oído—. ¿Por qué no se lo pides bien?

Entorna los ojos y supone que no pierde nada por intentarlo porque Filch no parece por la labor de hacerle caso. Así pues, suspira y opta por ser educado. A ver qué tal.

—En fin. ¡De perdidos al río! Señor Filch, ¿sería usted tan amable de devolverme mi varita? Se me ha extraviado y confío en que usted la haya puesto a buen recaudo.

Argus Filch le mira con cara rara un instante. Imagina que va a seguir con la retahíla de antes y que esa visita será otra pérdida de tiempo, pero lo que el conserje hace es bien distinto: se pone a llorar.

—¡Oh, rayos y centellas! ¡Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que un mago me habla de esa forma tan respetuosa! ¡Pensé que no viviría lo suficiente para presenciarlo! ¡Casi tengo ganas de arrojarme a sus pies como un elfo doméstico, Potter! —Y el chico podría jurar que no miente porque el viejo conserje se le ha agarrado a la túnica—. Encontré una varita esta mañana, pero no sabía de quién era y se la llevé al director Dumbledore para que él se encargara de todo. ¡Oh, Merlín bendito! ¡Es el día más feliz de mi vida!

Y mientras Filch llora y agradece una y otra vez la magnificencia del gran Harry Potter, los dos chicos hacen mutis por el foro y no necesitan decir nada para comprender que deben dirigirse al despacho de Dumbledore. La reacción de Filch les ha dejado tan patidifusos que ni siquiera abren la boca en todo camino. De hecho, la sorpresa hace que la resaca se note mucho menos.

Finalmente, no necesitan llegar a la gárgola que protege la entrada secreta al despacho porque se encuentran al director en pie junto a una ventana, observando el cielo y con cara de estar tramando algo. Sin duda, una mente tan brillante como la suya no puede dejar de maquinar. Los dos chicos se sobresaltan cuando Dumbledore les habla sin siquiera darse media vuelta.

—¡Ah, mis queridos muchachos! ¿Cómo se encuentran?

—Buenos días, profesor Dumbledore.

El hombre se gira y les dedica una sonrisa mientras se saca un saco de caramelos de limón de la túnica.

—¿Les apetece un caramelito? Son muy buenos para la resaca. Entre otras muchas cosas.

—¿Resaca? ¿Qué resaca? —No le hace gracia que el brujo sepa lo que estuvieron haciendo.

—¡Oh, Harry! ¿Piensas que no sé de las fiestas que organizan mis estudiantes? Considero que soltarse la melena de vez en cuando viene muy bien. Yo lo hice en mi juventud y sé con total certeza que los mortífagos también lo hacen.

—¿Los mortífagos?

—¡Uhm! —Dumbledore carraspea y se hace el tonto—. ¿De verdad no quieren un caramelo? A todos los niños les encanta.

Recuerda que la tía Petunia le habló una vez sobre los hombres malos que dan caramelos que uno no debe aceptar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y puesto que la mujer no le ha dado nunca demasiados consejos, no piensa olvidar uno de ellos. Sin embargo, Ron agarra un buen par de puñados antes de que él hable.

—Yo no quiero nada, profesor. Muchas gracias.

—Si no habéis venido en busca de dulces, ¿qué os trae por aquí?

Se pone un poco colorado y habla. No le resulta muy agradable escuchar a Ron chupetear los dichosos caramelos de limón.

—Ayer perdí mi varita y el señor Filch dice que la encontró y que la tiene usted.

Dumbledore le observa detenidamente y al final hace aparecer la adoradísima varita mágica de Harry Potter.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, Harry. Tienes una gran responsabilidad y debes cuidarte hasta que llegue la hora de sacrificarte.

—¿Cómo dice?

—¿Qué?

—¿Sacrificarme?

—¡Oh! —Dumbledore da un salto y mira a su alrededor con preocupación—. No hagas caso de este viejo loco y sigue a lo tuyo. ¡Venga! ¡Id a trastear por ahí!

Y el anciano mago desaparece. A Harry le mosquea un poco lo del sacrificio y todo eso, pero se le olvida porque ya ha recuperado su bien más preciado.

—¡Colega! ¡Ya tengo mi varita!

—¡Qué guay!

Y juntos vuelven a la sala común de Slytherin para intentar rescatar a Hermione de las garras del malvado Draco Malfoy, alma sensible y poeta novel.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Todos sus compañeros de cuarto duermen, pero Harry siente que tiene algo muy importante que hacer. Ha sido un día muy duro con todo el rollo de perder la varita y recorrerse el castillo entero para buscarla. Tiene sueño y no se encuentra demasiado bien, pero tiene que leer el diario de Sirius Black. Lo ha rescatado del despacho de Filch y está seguro de que pronto será uno de sus objetos más queridos.

Sentado en la cama, abre el cuadernillo con decisión y reconoce la pulcra letra de su padrino.

"_Un día cualquiera en Hogwarts:_

_Hoy me he tirado a dos chicas de Ravenclaw la mar de remilgadas. Al principio se hicieron las estrechas y se negaron a venirse conmigo a la Sala de los Menesteres pero, ¿quién puede resistir el más que evidente atractivo sexual de Sirius Black?_

_Eso sí, debo reconocer que he tenido que emplearme a fondo y que estoy encantado de revelar uno de mis secretos. Si las chicas insisten en poneros las cosas difíciles, debéis proceder de la siguiente manera._

…"

Y esa noche y todas las demás, Harry Potter aprendió un par de cosas sobre sexo cortesía de Sirius Black, el mayor promiscuo que haya pisado alguna vez los pasillos de Hogwarts.

**FIN**

* * *

_Y ya está. Espero que os haya gustado. Me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo y no me he pasado del límite de palabras, así que mejor para mí. Para cualquier cosa que queráis comentar, ya conocéis el procedimiento._

_Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
